Alpha Omega: Book 1
by re-VOLUTiON2010
Summary: See the story of 9 adventurers from their different perspectives as they venture to stop the great evil that threatens the world. CHAP 2 UP!
1. The Den of Evil

Hey guys! First Diablo fic here. Trust me, it sounds better than it is :D

Note: I'll add an assassin in later chapters if i get feedback so review if you want an assassin or not

Disclaimer: --- i hate writing these.....Diablo belongs to blizzard. If you dont believe me go to hell and check for a blizzard icon on diablo's ass

Marcus, The Warrior

I Breathe deeply as i set foot in the rogue encampment. The demons were gaining in on me fast but luckily for me the rogues at the outskirts of the camp have shot them down. I gave them a nod in gratitude for them saving my life.

I'm not necessarily a Barbarian but i just came from the Northern lands for training as a blacksmith with the father of a friend of mine at Harrogath and apparently he came earlier than i would have expected

"Marcus! There you are!" My friend, Ryzak yelled to me from the center of the rogue camp

"Well, it looks like you made early for a change Ryzak" I said to him before shaking his hand, i havent seen him for a long time

"Don't get used to it, Didn't really expect to come early"

It was then i noticed some more people gathered up the camp fire

"Friends of yours Ryzak?"

"Yes, i met them on my way here. Apparently where all here for the same reason"

"Well well, What awful twist of fate brought all us here together" The necromancer said and stood up. He had white hair like me but longer (A/N: i know warriors dont have white hair but this is what makes this guy so special)

He has a white shirt topped by a black vest. I noticed a dagger and what seemed like a wand made of bone

"Necromancer..." I said with a bitter tone in my voice

"Don't worry buddy, he wont hurt ya, he's a little different than you think" I heard my best friend said to me

"A necromancer? nice?! Dear god help me! The world is ending!" i shouted which made everyone laugh

"Have faith in him, he's better than you think" Someone said, particularly, a Paladin

"I am Brother-Darius, from the High Order of Zakarum" he said

"Pleasure to meet you noble Paladin" i said to him

He wore signature paladin armor and had a targe, a long sword and a full helm covering his face

"Likewise"

"This here is Cheryl, an Amazon" Ryzak said, pointing to a blond woman in leather armor, armed with javelins and a buckler. By the looks of it she was atleast 2 years older than me....probably 23 or 24 and i have to admit she had looks of an angel

"Pleasure to meet you my lady"

Next stood a sorceress and a druid

"My name is Credo and this is my sister, Leandra" The druid said

Like most druids, he had orange hair and armor made of materials i cant even describe. He also had a grey wolf standing beside him

As for the sorceress, she wore what any other sorceress would. Green rags covering her private areas only, showing allot of skin (A/N: Bow chicka bow wow :D ) She also had a Gnarled Staff and an amulet

I shook of the nasty thought and introduced myself

"My name is Marcus, i came from the Northern Highlands here with my friend. I could have arrived earlier but sadly demons covered my path like grass. I heard the news that The Lord of Terror walks the world again and is trying to resurrect his brothers so im here to stop him"

"So are we" The Amazon said

"I dont really care about the world. Im just here to prove a point" The Necromancer talked back

"Shut it Drake"

"Have you met Akara yet?" Darius asked me

"No, i'm afraid not"

"You better go see her. She's the leader of this camp"

"I'm on my way"

I walked to the corner of the camp where who they call Akara resides

--Minutes later after long introductions--

"I must ask a favor from you and your group stranger"

"Anything you ask my lady"

"There is a place of great evil here in the wilderness. Kashya's rogue scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures from beyond the grave. I fear that these creatures are massing an attack on our encampment. If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beasts." She told me

"Of course Lady Akara, It would be of great Honor to help" I said

"May the Great Eye watch over you all"

I nodded and i trudged back to the bonfire where the others were laughing. Ryzak must probably told something funny. The Paladin was first to talk to me

"How was it Marcus?"

"She asked us to do her a favor" i replied

"What, give her a sponge bath?" The Necromancer said

"No, She asked us to find a cave in the wilderness. She senses that demons are enmassing for an attack on the camp. We are ordered to kill everything in it before they group up"

"Oh that is just great" The Sorceress said

"If you dont want to come, fine. Any one else want to stay back here?" I asked the others.

"Hey, i didn't say i didn't want to come" She retorted

"Ok then, Everyone get ready. We'll leave in a few minutes" Darius said and continued getting ready, unsheathing his sword, planting it to the ground and began whispering something in foreign language

I felt a surge of energy envelop me and bluish rings formed all around us. As i suspected, its an aura from the Paladin

''WHAT IN THE NAME OF TRAG' OUL IS THIS?! PALADIN! GET THIS OFF ME!" Drake shouted like he was going to die from a little prayer. He maybe a necromancer but he's still human

"I cant Drake, I cant control the power of God. It was his choice to bless all of us" He said

"Its a spell, dimwit. God doesn't exist" Drake blasted back

"Neither does Trag 'Oul"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Wow, their like kids bickering over what they believe in

"Thats enough you two" The Sorceress stepped in like a mother breaking up her fighting kids

The Paladin took of his helmet and revealed his face. He was young, maybe as old as me, had brown, medium length hair and a tan skin tone, not that pale and not that dark, just right

I actually saw a small gap in the sorceress' mouth. I could feel an instant attraction

"Forgive me my lady" Darius said to her, she even blushed

Damn, Didn't see that coming

"Break it up you two...We have a quest to do" Ryzak stepped in and i backed him up

"He's right, we dont have time to play around"

They all nodded, gathered their gear and we marched to the camp exit

I heard Ryzak mumble something. I think it was

"Beware foul demons and beasts" Yeah...like that

The first thing i saw was a dead human body, but it wasn't really dead. Hell it was even walking

The Zombie limped straight towards me and i hit my buckler and took a swing at its chest, taking it down easily

I looked at the others who was doing the same thing, killing zombies, but something caught my attention

I brought my shield up to my face, effectively blocking something sharp, pretty much like a quill. Didn't really see this one before

It looked like a porcupine, but a little mutated. Before i even got close to striking distance, the druid's wolf, Twilight was already attacking the creature

"My god, what has Andariel done to these animals?" Credo, who was standing next to me, asked

"I dont know but im here to stop it"

We continued north killing zombies and quill rats until i stumbled upon what looked like a stick embedded to a rock

Curiously, i touched but i heard Darius say

"NO! DO-" *boom*

I felt myself flew a couple of feet backwards

"Ow," I said while a scratched the back of my head. I saw the others run to me

"Are you ok buddy?" Ryzak asked me

"Wow, What a Whallop. Im fine" i stood up and we continued across the bridge

"Hey Darius, What ws that?"

"It was a Fire Shrine, it explodes and sends fireballs at all directions, harmful to everyone"

"Oh, better keep an eye on that one"

"Hey look" Cheryl shouted, it looks like a cave with drawings and various other stuff on its surface

"I think this is the place" she said

"Oh really? what gave it away?" Drake said sarcastically

"If you two are going to get angry against each other, take that anger to the demons inside that cave" i said

One by one we entered the cave, i was last to go in

The cave was pitch black, luckily the sorceress knows how to magically illuminate places, kinda like a miracle

"This place reeks" i heard Drake complain

He rubbed his hands and put them on the ground. Seconds later, something the size of a human formed up, a clay golem

"It'll save us the trouble" He the clapped his hands and the golem ran up to a small demon near it. The golem picked it up like a small rock and began punching it

After the demon got the living daylights literally beaten out of it. It just got up like nothing happened

"What the hell?" Credo said, Twilight began to growl as a fire ball whizzed past Credo, barely missing him

More of the little demons began swarming us and a somewhat bigger version of it appeared in the shadows, it was holding a knife and a staff and it was firing another fireball but towards the sorceress

The sorceress retaliated with a fireball with her own

I swung at an incoming demon and a parried the blow of another and a stabbed it

Both of the demons just stood up and began fighting again

"THE SHAMAN! KILL IT" Darius shouted, he parried the blow of one demon and sliced it in half

Drake acknowledged the order and conjured up a ball of energy in his hand. He shot it at the shaman, the ball literally ate through the shaman effectively killing it

Ryzak simultaneously killed 4 demons with one swing of his massive battle axe

The others seem to be holding their own pretty well except Drake since his golem is doing all the work for him

After that was taken care of, i saw dark energy swirl on a dead body of a demon, causing it to explode, Out came a white human skeleton, Probably the work of Drake because it stood next to him without attacking him. Although everyone drew their weapons

"What is that?" Cheryl askedd the Necromancer

"Its a skeleton, Amazon. What did you think, a puppy?" he replied

We delved deeper into the cave and encounter some more zombies and demons

We found what looked like a dead rogue. I turned the corpse around and i saw that a scimitar was stabbed to her heart. I also found a few potions

"What are these for?" i asked, showing the rest of the party what i found

"Their healing potions, they can recover your wounds if you get hurt" Credo replied

After what i think was an hour of hacking and slashing, We came upon our last zombie

It has a light shade of blue and was walking a little faster than the others

"Last one" i said

The zombie stopped a few feet from us, waved its arms and out came an ice bolt. Wait, What?

I cant believe my eyes! The zombie just casted an ice bolt!

I dodged it and swung my short sword at the zombie

I felt myself freeze up as the zombie punched me, and a bit hotter when it puched me again

"OW!" i yelped

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" i shouted at the zombie, it just moaned

"Mighty God, lend me your power! bless us with your holy light and banish this demon to the burning hells!"

The paladin prayed and later, a glowing white bolt of light appeared on his hands and he threw it at the zombie, effectively dispatching it

The zombie dropped some gold and some items, particularly, a socketed short sword, leather armor, some potions and about 240 gold, which is quite unusual

As the zombie dropped, light came flooding the cave

"The den is cleansed" Darius said

"We should go back to Lady Akara" i said

"Agreed"

"This place still reeks' Drake added

Darius took a scroll from his belt, chanted a few words and a blue portal appeared in front of him

"Where does it lead?" Ryzak asked

"It leads back to the camp dont worry, its safe" Darius replied

He then entered the portal and appeared on the other side. He gestured us to come

We entered one by one and we magically ended up back to the rogue camp

Darius reported to Lady Akara. I plopped down on a log near the bonfire. After the last encounter with that zombie, heat was more welcoming than ever before

Ryzak sat down next to me

"How are you doing my friend? How are things at Harrogath?"

"Everythings fine Ryzak, Oh and your father says hello" i smiled

"Its always good to know, ya know?"

"Yeah, i haven't heard anything from back home myself"

"Hmmm" he grunted

Darius got back and told the news

"Lady Akara said that she would reward us with training on the skill of our choice''

"I suppose i can live with that, Im going to sleep" Drake said and walked away to his tent

"I'll go to, See you all in the morning" i said as i went off to set a tent near the blacksmiths hut

I lied down and shut my eyes, waiting for what happens next

R+R Please!


	2. Sisters' Burial Grounds

I think im going to add a little humor or romance....just add a review and tell me which one you want :3

Note: I'll add an assassin in later chapters if i get feedback so review if you want an assassin or not

Disclaimer: --- i hate writing these.....Diablo belongs to blizzard. If you dont believe me go to hell and check for a blizzard icon on the remains of mephisto's soul stone (good luck finding every fucking piece of it)

* * *

Marcus, Next day

My eyes fluttered as the sun shown itself again, too bad i was having a pretty nice dream

I strapped on my plated armor, gathered my equipment and walked out my tent. To my surprise i was the only one awake in the camp, save a few Rogue Scouts who was standing guard by the entrances.

I noticed some other tents set up, probably by the others.

I yawned and walked out to the River to get a quick drink of water and probably kill some zombies and quill rats

I walked towards the river with my sword unsheathed and my buckler to my chest's length. A quill whizzed to me, instead of blocking it, i leaned out of the way and catched it. I threw it back to the little critter that shot it to me with so much force it embedded itself on the things skull

I arrived at the river and i set my sword and shield to the ground, removed my heavy gloves and took a handful of water and splashed it to my pale face...Wow, the water was cold

My mind flashed a slideshow of images about Tristram, my home. I just wish everyone was alright

I saw a reflection in the water, albeit its a big one. I grabbed my sword and swung it to the creatures head only to get my attack blocked, apparently this was no creature

"Well, i see your not a morning person" Ryzak said and chuckled

"Oh, its you Ryzak...sorry about that" i said to him, he kneeled down the riverbank and took a sip of water and so did i. This water tastes a little....sour

I spat some out and told Ryzak

"My god, this water tastes horrible!"

I expected Ryzak to reply but he was cut short by a rather demonic laugh that seemed to come out of nowhere and like the laugh, zombies bursted out of the ground, surrounding us

"Well my friend, better take that anger of yours on these" Ryzak told me. He was right though...He hefted his Battle Axe and charged at them

These zombies moved a little faster than the other zombies here in the moor. I ducked down to avoid an incoming fist and i bashed the zombie with the blunt end of my sword and sliced it in the mid section, cutting it in half

Ryzak was doing well on his own. His massive Battle Axe was cutting the Zombies down like it would on some hot butter. I envy his superior strength but he told me once he envied my speed.

I blocked an incoming fist with my shield but the zombie threw it away and bit my arm

"AAAGH!" i screamed, damn that was painful

I sliced the zombies head off while Ryzak finished the rest off

"Are ya alright Marcus?" He asked me as he tried to unwedge his Axe of the ground

"Yeah, im fine. Just a bite, nothing big"

"Alright then, if the sun tells me right its near 3 hours till noon. We should go back"

I nodded and we trudged back to the camp. Note to self, buy a couple of healing potions from Lady Akara

When we arrived i noticed that Drake and Darius was already awake

"Good morning" Darius said

"What happened to your arm?" He asked me

"Oh, its nothing really"

"If you say so. If you'll excuse i'll head to the river for a drink"

"Wait, the water there tastes a little sour. Demons must have poisoned it"

"I'll see to it" He then walked off to the river

"Well, seems you two had a swell walk in the park" Drake said with a tint of sarcasm in his voice

"You try being surrounded by 16 sprinting zombies, see how well you fare"

He yawned and stretched his arms "Maybe later" He adjusted his jacket and went off to the wilderness

"If anyone needs me i'll be adding some skeletons to my closet" He said

Credo and Leandra were next to wake up and followed up by Cheryl....seems like were all wide awake

"Morning everyone" Cheryl greeted us

I nodded back a reply

I heard some swirling sounds coming from the river, it was Darius. He was praying near the river, Probably to cleanse it

"What's he doing?" Leandra asked behind me

"He's praying" i said "HE is cleansing the River" i said pointing up to the sky

"Nice, i wish i knew how to do that"

I got a little dizzy and i wobbled, losing balance. I regained balance and held my forehead which was hurting like hell

"Hey, you alright?" She asked me

"Yeah, its nothing"

I saw Kashya run up to us....there must be something important going on

She was saying something but couldnt hear her. My minds was wandering off again

Random thoughts ran through my mind, there was something wrong, i can literally feel it

"If you want to prove yourselves, go to the monastery graveyard and kill Blood Raven"

"Of course" Ryzak said

Kashya walked back to a tent and i asked

"Why? What's going on?"

"Kashya wants us to kill someone named 'Blood Raven' in the Rogue's cemetary" Cheryl replied

"Weren't you listening?"

"No, i wasn't"

"Well, Come on. We dont have time to waste"

"We have allot of time to waste, Marcus. We haven't even ate breakfast yet" Credo told me

He has a point, i was getting really hungry. Maybe some food help me focus

Exactly an hour later, we finished eating and preparing for the next fight

We gathered our gear and we walked off, meeting Drake along the way with 8 skeletal warriors following him

"Where are you all going this time?" He asked us

"Kashya wants us to kill some random bitch" i said involuntarily

"Im not going" he replied

"Why not?"

"I have more undead research to do"

"We're headed to a cemetary" i said temptingly, to my surprise he was already 20 feet ahead of us

"What are you all waiting for?! Lets go!" He shouted

We met up with Darius when we passed by the bridge. The water was purified! you can tell by the crystal clear color. This man is something else

We passed the Den of Evil moments later and killing a few demons along the way. Ah, the memories...their literally painful

I saw a lone Rogue standing in the middle of the way

"Beware, the corrupted Rogues in the wilderness are not to be trifled with" She said

"Yeah, i bet their not" i couldnt control my speech

I struggled with myself for a bit and regained control

We walked forward and i saw a circle drawn on the ground. As soon as Darius could even say something, Some women were running towards us, maybe 6 or 8.

They looked like the other Rogues back at camp but their ghostly pale, armed with axes and sure as hell possessed by spirits. They had black hair and clothes that made me wish they had better covering. Im not gonna a girl

Three of them swung their axes at me simultaneously, i stepped backwards to avoid getting hit and one of them got struck by an arrow to the chest, she was still kicking

I readied myself and blocked an incoming attack and stepped out of the way of even more attacks. The others seem to be having a little trouble.

One of the demons i was fighting seemed to rise and a spirit floated away from the collapsing body. Dead. One of Drake's skeletons chopped it in the back, gathering the attention of the other two

I stabbed the back of one of the demons, instantly killing it. I grabbed her axe and used it to hack the arm of the last one that was attacking the skeleton, killing it to.

"When she says their not to be trifled with, she means it" i said to the others, recalling what the rogue said

"What is this Darius?" Leandra asked Darius who was examining the dirt circle

"Its a waypoint" He replied

"A Waypoint?"

"It can transfer you to another waypoint that you've already seen. Observe" He stepped in the circle and muttered something i couldn't hear. A White mist covered him and a blue flame shot up. When the Mist cleared up, he was gone! Amazing....Later he returned with a few potions and a two handed sword

"I forgot this at camp, went back to get it" he said

"Come on then, Blood Raven wont kill herself" I said to everyone

"Wait!" The Rogue called up

"Follow the road up north and it will split on two directions. Take the right to go to the Stony Field and left to the Burial Grounds"

"Thank you for your help" Credo said, the rest of us gave an appreciative nod

"Good luck in killing Blood Raven"

We left off, headed north while killing a few more corrupted rogues and demons along the way. I sensed like something was following us, must be the wind. But i sensed it again

Suddenly a massive fist came crashing to my side, sending me flying to my left. I saw the others take action and immediately killed the beast. Later they came to my aid, save Drake since he was busy studying the corpse

"Are you alright?" Credo asked me

"No, i think that thing broke my ribs" i said, later spat out some blood

"Hold still" Darius told me to, he got on one knee, planted his sword on the ground and started praying

The pain went away and my injuries heal. Darius is a like a walking miracle!

"Thank you for your help"

He simply nodded, picked up his sword and we started to walk off again, eventually finding the forked road.

"Take left" i said

"I sense a major undead presence here" Ryzak said, hence the squad of 8 skeletons on our back

We dispatched of everything in the way and we entered the Burial Grounds...the smell of that in the Den of Evil was nothing compared to the smell here...damn

"Heh, to many empty graves" I heard Drake say

More of the zombies from earlier appeared, as well as a few skeletons

I parried the blow of an incoming axe and bashed the skeleton in the head with my shield, sending its skull flying away

I ducked to avoid the attack of a zombie and decapitated it with my sword

Drake's skeletons were fighting off more zombies while the rest of the group take care of the yellow skeletons

I noticed a tree in the middle of the cemetary, It was big and old. Worst part is, there were dead Rogues hanged on the tree branches.

As the others finished up, we entered the cemetary through a big wall in the side of the fences.

"Join my Army of the Dead!" A familiar voice said, a flaming arrow whizzed to one of our skeletons, killing it

"So, your Blood Raven" Drake said

"And what if i am?" she replied

"Blood Raven or not get ready to get your ass whooped for all time"

She laughed demonically and summoned some more zombies

I cant even get close to the demon bitch! Arrows flying and zombies punching us, i dont think we'll last very long here

"If we dont do something quick, WE are going to get our asses whooped for all time" i said while i backed up to Darius. I swung at the arm of an incoming zombie and slashed it in the chest while blocking the attack of another. Darius was doing the same.

The dead was overwhelming us fast.

"EVERYONE! GO TO THE MAUSOLEUM! QUICKLY!" He shouted

Everyone jumped down to the mausoleum, i entered last and shut the door tightly and barred it. An arrow pierced the door and came dangerously to my face

"OH MY GOD!!" I shouted, getting heard by the others

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ryzak yelled back

They saw me standing by the closed door with an arrow nearly touching the bridge of my nose

"Im okay! i'll live!" i yanked the arrow away and proceeded inwards the mausoleum

We sat down near a casket and rested a bit

"How are we going to fight all of those" Leandra asked

"Dont worry, we'll find a way" Darius replied

Drake seemed rather troubled

"Hey Drake, Whats up?" i asked him

"Dark energies surround this place"

"We should split up and find anything we can use"

We splat up and entered various rooms inside. I found a weapons rack with a bow, a quiver of arrows and a small pack of throwing knives near an upright casket. I picked up the throwing knives and slid them to a small pocket in the side of my boot

I could hear some faint groaning and bumping inside the casket, which startled me, making me grab my sword

I slowly opened the casket and i was surprised to see a Rogue scout locked in the casket. Her mouth seemed to be tied up. She fell on me which made me fall on my back. I yelped and she did to

I saw her down next to me, picked up a throwing knife from my boot and cut the rope covering her mouth

She seemed to stare at me making eye contact as much as possible. She sporadically hugged me, putting her arms across the back of my neck. Damn she had a good grasp because i couldnt breathe

"Cant*gasp*Breathe!" i tried my best to yell

She let go of me and apologized

"Oh, im sorry about that. My name is Kayla" she said. Damn her voice was like an angel, so was her face and the rest of her body

"I'm Marcus and, what are you doing inside a casket?"

"I couldn't really remember. Blood Raven kidnapped me and trapped me inside. I was able to remove the rope on my hands and feet but the rope on my mouth was to tight"

I stood up and offered her a hand. She accepted and i grabbed the bow and arrows and gave it to her

"Your gonna need these . Come on, we need to find the others" i said

"There's more of you?"

"Yeah, i'll introduce you to them once we met up with them"

The two of us made our way back near the entrance of the mausoleum.

"Hey Marcus, find anythi-" Ryzak asked but was cut off. Apparently surprised that i brought back another living human

"Nevermind"

"Greetings everyone" Kayla said

Everyone was stunned, even Drake

"Kayla, meet everyone" i pointed to the following

"This is Darius, A Paladin, Drake, the Brooder"

"Hey!" Drake retorted

"Cheryl, The Amazon, Ryzak, The Barbarian, Credo The Druid and Leandra, The Sorceress"

"Hello Everyone"

Everyone just nodded and a rumbled shook us all

"You cant escape me maggots!" Blood Raven shouted

"I have an idea, Marcus, go to the door, on my mark open it"

"What?!" i said

"Just do it!" i did what he told me, i got to the door and waited for his mark. He stood right next to me

"3...2....1...MARK!" i opened the door, He waved his hands and the wind began to pick up speed

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" he yelled

I barred the door back and took a peek at the small hole the arrow from Blood Raven made and i was amazed

THERE WAS A HUGE TORNADO RIGHT OUTSIDE THIS VERY DOOR!

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Everyone ran up close to me and also took a peek outside

Zombies and bones were flying everywhere, Blood Raven was holding the tree, careful not to get sucked in by the vacuum

Once the tornado cleared up, the zombies and Skeletons fell 500 feet above the ground, getting Blood Raven REALLY pissed off

We charged a head on attack at here while she was still vulnerable

Ryzak leaped and bashed her with his massive Battle Axe but she blocked him with her bow, instead, the bow cracked under great pressure

She summoned another zombie right next to Kayla, surprising her. I ran up to her and stabbed the zombie in the back with my sword

She nodded and shot a flaming arrow at Blood Raven, wounding her

I charged up to her again, dodging the incoming arrows and Zombies. I jumped at her with my sword ready and stabbed her at the heart. Killing her

Her body floated in mid-air and a corrupted spirit was seen trying to get away. Lightning was coming out of it, going on random directions, hitting all the undead including Drakes

"Damnit! STOP KILLING MY MINIONS!" Drake shouted

"MARCUS! WATCH OUT!" i heard Kayla shout to me

A lightning bolt was headed towards me! i waited for the pain to come but it didn't arrive. Instead, it passed right through my body

"IM OKAY!" i shouted back to here

The Corrupted Soul finally got redeemed with the help of Darius, rendering Blood Raven dead

"Oh my god!, We killed Blood Raven!" Kayla shouted in joy

"SAY MY NAME DEMON BITCH!" I yelled at the corpse

"We have to report about this to Kashya immediately" Cheryl said

We gathered the items Blood Raven dropped, including 550 gold pieces, which we splitted evenly and a hard leather armor, which i took for myself. I guess i'll give it to Kayla later

I walked right next to her as we traversed back to the waypoint and onto the camp but something was wrong

I felt like something was stabbing me in the chest and my vision going black. Nothing hit me but i felt myself fall to the ground, clutching my chest in pain

"Marcus? MARCUS!" Kayla yelled beside me, getting the others attention

Kayla knelt down to me and held my head, i can feel she was looking me dead in the eyes trying to see a sign of life

A drop of blood fell down the side of my mouth, i yelled in the pain i was experiencing

"Marcus! Stay with me! Stay with me!" I heard Kayla shout but i failed to respond.

Everything else went black....

A/N: X__X ?


End file.
